


Monster?

by CaptainAmericaontheTardis



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Age of Ultron Fix-It, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Ficlet, First Time, Implied Sexual Content, Kind of shmoopy and romantic, Light Angst, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 13:31:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4707713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainAmericaontheTardis/pseuds/CaptainAmericaontheTardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha and Darcy discuss their relationship and possibly their future as Natasha battles through her own insecurities.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monster?

**Author's Note:**

> So I have honestly not posted anything for a very long time because I've been trying to resolve some issues but I'm really sorry and hopfully you guys like this even if it's small. :)

"Love is for children." Natasha craned her neck to the side, bright red lips shining even in the dim light. She was staring down the other woman whose hips were in between her legs. 

Darcy inhaled and opened her eyes staring the black widow directly in the eye, something few who knew who she was would ever do, "So this is what? Childsplay?

"Love is for children." She repeated dully, convincing herself of what she was saying. 

Darcy shifted between her legs causing Natasha to roll her eyes back and breath out. 

"You shouldn't be here." She whispered out with the breath, 

"Then I'll leave, my room is just a few steps away."

Natasha scruntched up her face and shook her head, "Not what I meant."

Darcy wiggled herself up onto her elbows, coming closer to Natasha's face, "Then what do you mean? I'm messing up your plans aren't I?"

Natasha nodded, "You're messing them up so bad. You're becoming them now. I couldn't have possibly have seen you coming. You're not fair." Her voice was sleep drunk and she nearly slured her words. "Not fair."

"Well, I didn't exactly see you coming either." Then she added, "Except for a few minutes ago, of course." She chuckled and Natasha giggled with her, leaning down and nearly brushing their lips together.

Darcy became sollemn, "Are you going to leave me?"

Natasha shook her head sluggishly, "Too late for that.. But I should for you.. No future"

"Why?"

"Monster..." Natasha mumbled, eyes closed and mouth droopy. 

Darcy's eyes flashed, leaning up closer to Natasha's face, "You're not a monster, Nat, I don't care what any idiot says about you, you're experiences don't make you a monster, not being able to have kids definitely doesn't make you a monster, acting like a monster makes you a monster. But you act like a hero so you're a hero. End of story."

"I wish it was that easy." A tear rolled down the Natasha's cheek, dripping down from her red lips. 

"It is that easy. You're going to have to trust me on this. Do you trust me?" Darcy's eyes remained locked on the other woman's face. 

"I do.."

"See, it's that easy." Darcy laid back as Natasha entwined their fingers, looking up and down the woman laying beneath her knees. 

"So where do we go from here?" Natasha kept her eyes on their tangled fingers to their right.

"Heaven? Into Legend? An epic life made for young Gods.. But we're human tonight, completly human."

Natasha closed her eyes as if letting the words wash over her then she bent down on top on the brunette, locking their lips and mumbling tiredly into the kiss, "Be my queen.."

And Darcy mumbled through their lips, "Our future's waiting."

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of based on Halsey's "Young Gods" :)


End file.
